Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long-term evolution (LTE), ultra-mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
In any type of base station deployment, an active high-speed mobile device may go through frequent handovers between adjacent base stations. Additionally, even a stationary or slow-moving mobile device can experience frequent handovers due to channel fading if the mobile device is present at a location where pilot signals from different base stations are about the same strength (i.e., pilot pollution). These frequent handovers between base stations are undesirable as they can cause packet losses, leading to voice artifacts, packet delays, and/or poor user experience, as well as increase signaling load at the base station and/or core network. Thus, it is desirable to regulate frequent mobile device handovers.